Inescapable
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: After the series, will George and Yukari get a second chance? A second encounter can they escape from what they really feel? Are they brave enough to face the truth?
1. Inescapable

**DISCLAIMER: ok as much as I would like to own Paradise Kiss, I don't so I won't even claim it to be. But I do own however the storyline. That's just how far it goes.**

**A/N: **_**a one-shot deal for the parakiss gang. Well I've been thinking about what possible thing could happen after the series you know before Yukari got married. Well anyway, here goes nothing. **_

_**INESCAPABLE**_

A letter. I got a letter this morning in the mail. I've been receiving a lot of junk mails lately. Actually I was about to throw this one away too but then when I looked at the return address, it said France. Like who the hell lived in France that I knew? Oh yeah him. This was surprising. After almost ten years of nothing and now this. He must have ate something that made him do this. Or perhaps Isabella's ranting finally got to him. Who knows? Oh what the hell, I opened the letter and read it.

The nerve of that guy asking me to come meet him…the letter said, _'Caroline, meet me at the meeting…blah blah blah…' _I really thought of just ignoring the entire thing. I mean, ten years and now he had some nerve asking me to meet him. He may have left me a gift but what I wanted was something more. Never did he call or sent word once over that time and now this. I thought he would come back. It was so much like George to make a grand entrance or grand exit but…I must be going crazy. I haven't even said his name in a long time and now I'm in my car driving to meet him.

The music is playing loud. Rock music. Arashi's music. Yeah. It reminds me of before and after when things started to settle down a bit. I don't know why my heart seems to be pounding like crazy. I've let George go a long time ago so it's really weird that I'm starting to feel something like this. I've moved on. I like my life now. I guess that's why I'm all butterfly-stomach right now. Knowing George, he might just mess everything up, make me believe and fall again. No. That's not going to happen now.

Anyway, I am three hours late. So what? What did it matter now? It's not like it's going to be such a big deal. He wanted to meet me and talk. I wonder what. Perhaps that's also why I came…to know what it is that he wanted. When I arrived, I sat in my car for awhile, thinking if it was really worth the five-hour drive back to Tokyo. I am here already so what the hell. I got out, dressed in a white blouse and a skirt that went up to my knee, yeah ok I'm going through with this.

I went inside. The place was cramped. Since I was late, I remained in the back. I saw him there in front, at the stage as he presented more of his master pieces. It was so much like him. He was still the same. He was addressing the crowd now. I wasn't really listening. I looked around me and there were people everywhere. I knew there wasn't any remote possibility that he would see me. Like I really wanted it right? So I just stood there, amidst the crowd, letting them drown me. But as George spoke, I thought I saw him look straight at me. My heart skipped a beat. I could almost laugh at myself. How could he possibly look at me when there were too many people there?

When he finished, other designers took the stage. Now I really wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front. I could hear people talking about George and how great he was. Like I said, things never change. Then someone suddenly whispered in my ear, "Glad you could make it." If I didn't know George at all, I might have screamed or punched him in the face or kicked his groin. I turned and yeah it was George all right. He just smiled and said as he took my hand, "Come with me."

He led me out of there. People were making way for us or rather him. It wasn't like I got there where I had to squeeze my way in. Even if I'm a model, I'm glad I still have my privacy. I guess the people were too engrossed with what was happening in front to notice. I didn't mind. Actually, I liked that a lot, makes me blend with the crowd easier or so I thought.

George led me outside. "Why don't we get out of here and have some coffee?" He said. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He just smiled and led me to his black car. He opened the passenger's door for me. Still quite the gentleman, I could have fled but I slid inside and soon we were driving off to some coffee shop. The silence in the car was awkward. I remember thinking, what in the world have I gotten myself into? "It's nice to see that you are doing great and that you haven't changed." I said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence inside the car. He laughed and replied, "I should be the one telling you that." "Where are we going anyway?" I asked. "Just for some coffee." Before long we pulled up in this quaint coffee shop. George led me to a table away from the nearest couple.

He followed my eyes and saw my apprehension where we were going. He just smiled and assisted me to my chair. We settled in and he ordered some coffee and something to eat for the both of us. "So, Yukari, have you ever thought of moving to Paris and join the modeling agencies there?" "Don't even go there George. I like it here. You like it there. It stays that way." George just smiled and sat back. "You haven't changed." "Yes I have. Listen, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Nothing really. I just wanted to see you." I didn't know if I shivered because of the cold or because of what he said but the next thing I knew was that he removed his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. I thanked him. There was silence again.

Before I never really felt awkward in the silence that fell between us because I believed that I understood him and he understood me. I remember one time we were just leaning back at the hood of his car looking up at the stars. He had his arm around me. "You're a perfect model. You know that?" "Stop playing me, George." "No seriously. Even if you are part of a big crown, someone will always find you. I will always know where you are." "Why is that?" "Because you are beautiful, that's why." He then guided my chin up for me to face him. Ok I fell for that and soon was kissing him back. He was my first kiss, my first lover, my first everything.

We talked about how things were back then and what happened in our lives in those ten years. It felt rather nice to catch up with a friend. We were lovers once but now I guess it's ok if we remained friends. After coffee and a snack we headed back. He turned off the engine. We sat there for a while. "It's nice to catch up. I guess I have to go now." I said. But George stopped me from going out. He held my arm firmly. I turned to him, wondering what it was. "Yukari, I never stopped loving you, you know." I was taken aback. He then produced a velvet box. I was afraid of what was inside. He opened it and there was a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He said. My mind was racing. My heart was pounding. "I'm sorry, George. No. I can't." I removed his jacket and gave it back and left the car.

Being the well-built, tall man that he was, it didn't take him long to come to my side and block my way. "Yukari-" He started to say but I cut him. "Did you expect that we could just pick up where we left off just like that?" "Well yeah." "No George. I've moved on. Do you have any idea how hard it was? You made a choice to leave and I made a choice to stay. You gave me a gift and that was it. You never called. You never wrote. Nothing. I tried to contact you but nothing. Not even Isabella could help. I had to move on with my life. And I did. You can't just come in and out of my life whenever you want to." I said, I was trying to hold back tears, regret, anger, everything.

Without warning, George seized my lips and kissed me passionately. It was hard to fight him. He was strong. He broke off and said, "I love you. I always have." "Please don't do this, George. Let me go." He let me go. "I understand this is all sudden and too much to take in all at once. Can I see you again?" "No. I'm getting married soon. It's best if we don't see each other again. Goodbye George." I turned and headed for my car without looking back or waiting for his reply. All the way home, I cried. Was there still love for him? I'm not sure. This was supposed to give me closure but it only brought me much confusion. Maybe I still loved him. A part of me knew that he wouldn't stop that easily. But who knows? George Koizumi, you always knew the truth. With that, I can't escape.

THE END

**Hehe. Ok it's done and over with. Please let me know what you guys think. Please review. Thanks.**

**Michiko**


	2. Just Wait for Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the original Paradise Kiss anime. I wish I did but sadly…I can't…huhuhu…I do own the storyline **

_A/N: This was a few months coming and well…after writing 'Inescapable', it felt that I had to write a sequel. I was just stalling because I never really believed that someone would actually read until I got a feedback requesting for continuation. As of now, I'm making it a one-shot deal because I don't know yet if continuing would really sound appealing but I will still give it a shot. So, here's the continuation, 'Just Wait for Me'_

_Michiko_

**Just Wait for Me**

Yukari's P.O.V

That went well. I can't believe…I can't believe he would…he would have the nerve…God! Don't be stupid Yukari! This is George after all. Did you really think that he wouldn't even attempt something like that?! You of all people should know that! This sucks. This was supposed to be a closure for me but it only served-oh my…what does this mean? Am I still in love with him?

Alright…calm down already. Isn't it enough that you are driving home while your face is drenched with tears? All these years…I thought the tears have already dried up but again I was proven wrong. You'd think that after everything I've been through I would stop underestimating myself…my real feelings. This is bad…now my thoughts…everything…all boils down to George again…he helped me to find my own path…to find my strength to use my voice…

This is not helping…ok, Yukari…can you at least get a hold of yourself to make it back to Tokyo in one piece? If you continue crying like there's no tomorrow, it will obviously cloud your vision. Right…like I don't feel pathetic enough already? AHHHHHH! Why can't I stop crying? Why do these tears keep on coming from my eyes? Haven't I cried enough through the years?

Everything is turning into such a cliché. It was my choice to stay. It was **my **choice to pursue my modeling here in Japan. Knowing George, everything is unpredictable. It was always like that so why should I expect that to change. That is not even supposed to be a question…that _is _George!

As I drove home, I wasn't really aware of the long drive back. It was all the same to me. I didn't mind the cars that drove by, going the other way or those that overtake sometimes. There were many things that were going through my head. I wasn't really minding them. I was pissed, broken, annoyed to notice. It was already taking every bit of strength I had to keep it together just to get home. I didn't want to invest in reawakening old ghosts.

When I eventually pulled up at my apartment building, it took me awhile and a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. If anyone saw me at the state I was, I'm sure they were bound to ask questions. That's what people are anyway…gossip crazed fools who like to appear sympathetic in front of you but stab you once you have your back turned. In the business I am in, I learned that the hard way. I've got too many things going on already. I didn't want to start another one. Having Hiroyuki in my life now, he has given me back my stability. He says that rumors mean nothing to him but I'd be blind and stupid if I can't even understand that even he has his limits to all of this.

Hiroyuki Tokumori. The man I love and plan to spend the rest of my life with. Unlike George, he has done nothing to cause me pain. He has always been there for me, even through the toughest of times. He has loved me unconditionally. I know that I made the right choice just by looking at him. So these tears…it confuses me…I know I love Hiroyuki so why do these tears come now?

Knowing George though, he wouldn't stop that easily. He knows the truth. With that, I cannot escape. I need to figure this out. This is must be resolved as soon as possible! I'm a total wreck. I think I'll just go and shower…

Really…I thought the warm water would do me good. It did make me think about the situation I am in right now more. But…how come I am questioning my feelings? This is bad…this is so bad! Damn! George, why did you really come back? Did you mean what you said? Did you mean it? Or is this just one of your mind games? I know you. I know that you will not give up on something that you want. I want an answer.

I will wait for you.

George's P.O.V

I watched her leave…I watched her drive away from me. She has grown up so much since the last time. She knows what she wants in life and is ready to live, including with the consequences. She had a clear voice now. All that anger, frustration…I can understand where they are coming from.

I can't help but smirk as I walked back to my car. She has changed indeed. If only she believed me…if only she believed in what I said…it's the truth. But after all…I cannot blame her. I would probably act the same way if I was in her position. Hell, I would have raised hell! I have to applaud her restrain though. I would probably have slapped myself hard from the very start and make it somewhat flashy like make a scene but she didn't.

Caroline…my beautiful Caroline…you have not only grown up, you became more beautiful. Yukari…I am such a fool…yes…if only you would hear that from me. If only I wasn't afraid…hmmm…didn't expect that one coming did you? Me, George Koizumi, afraid? I'm sure you never thought you'd see the day but yes, I am afraid. For the first time in my life, I am afraid. I am afraid of not being able to get through to her…to Caroline…no, my Yukari.

I've wasted years and years and for that I was stupid. Yes, it was my decision to leave and her decision to stay. I know how she had tried to get in touch with me even through the distance. But pride prevented me from looking back, from seeing her. I gave her room to grow but I suppose I've pushed it too much that there is nothing left in her heart for me…or is there?

The next thing I knew, I was back at the driver's seat and was driving to Tokyo after her. All rational thoughts left my mind but I would have cared less. Seeing her, holding her in my arms again, kissing her sweet lips…those were the only things that I allowed my mind to indulge in as I drove after her. She is everything to me, that never changed through the years, even if she will believe me or not right now. Hell, even I didn't want to believe it. But things are as it is and I really didn't care if it remained like that.

I will not give up. You might be getting married but you are not married yet. Hell, even if you are already married, I will not stop until you know and believe that I still love you. I am coming, Yukari. I will make you believe me. I will make you listen to the truth. After that, even if it pains me, I will leave the decision to you on who really owns your heart. But I will not stop.

Just wait for me…just wait for me, my Yukari.

FIN

Ok. I might put up a continuation but am still not sure. Still have to think it through though. Please do send in what you think. This fic is not much but I did the best I could with it. At least I did put some points of doubt and hopefully planted the seeds for reconciliation…maybe. Thanks.

Michiko


	3. Selfish

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original character from Paradise Kiss. As much as I would want to, I don't so I won't even try to claim it. But I do own the storyline. Hehe.**

Well, I never thought when I wrote "Inescapable" it would be accepted the way it did and when I wrote "Just Wait for Me", the feedback was the same. I thought long and hard about this because I didn't want to end this in a note that was different from the tone I've sent in the first two. Also, I wanted to really be sure that you guys want to know how it ends…you know, if you guys are really interested in what will happen in the last segment. I've decided that this would be the conclusion part. Yeah, you heard right…the conclusion. I don't want it to stray too far from the original series. I want to end it the way it was ended, you know, the last statement Yukari made at the end. Of course, I'm spicing it up a little bit according to what I think and my interpretation of that.

Anyway, I don't have any expectations on this one too. Surprise me. Thanks for reading.

Michiko

_Selfish_

Yukari's POV

Flashing of the lights here and there. The shutters of the cameras continue to flash as I walked down the cat walk yet again. I came from a photo shoot and now I'm doing the cat walk. I'm not complaining. This is the world that I chose to be in. I welcome it more now since this is the ultimate escape I have right now to get away from the drama that is my life. It sucks really. I didn't ask for my life to turn out to be a soap opera but these last days…it had turned into crap so fast. What bothers me the most is that I don't know why things bother me so much?! Did I mention that I didn't ask for this?! For crying out loud, I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!

It was so like George to follow me back to my apartment in Tokyo. I pretended to be not home. But I knew that bull shit wouldn't get past George. He knew that I was there. I pretended for the hell of it. I wanted to shut everything out. I didn't want to hear anything related to him, much less see him. Even after my shower and I have freshened up, I still could taste his kiss in my mouth. I took it as a bad sign. So seeing him alone near midnight, so soon after our fatal encounter, wasn't an option.

As I lay down on my bed, I lifted my hand above my head and looked at the diamond ring on my finger. Hiroyuki. My Hiroyuki. I have loved him then and I love him now. If George hadn't entered my life, maybe we would have gotten married sooner. If George hadn't…no, stop! Get a hold of yourself, Yukari! Stop thinking of him! Hiroyuki doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy and Hiroyuki is the one who could do that.

Yes. I am getting married. I am marrying Hiroyuki and I would be the happiest woman in the world. He is intelligent, kind, and he loves me unconditionally. He would never betray me. He gave me consistency, something I most desperately needed before.

Now, it's my final walk for the night. As for a habit that I developed, I don't look at the designers that were there in the front row, no matter how important they are. It distracts me from what I need to do. I feel rather intimidated by them when I do that before my final walk since I usually see their facial expressions. I see if I have represented them well…if I had carried their clothes with as much dignity as I possibly could. So, for force of habit, I look at the front row, the row usually reserved for the top fashion designers.

When I looked this time, I remember feeling a wave of shock when I saw George there. But thanks to years of experience, it made me prepared for it. It kept me composed and collected as I finished my walk. It shouldn't have surprised me. He is one of the top fashion designers after all. But when he looked straight at me, when our eyes met, it was probably the most challenging thing I had to do in my life as a model…hide the very emotions that made me vulnerable in front of the very person whom taught me to keep it straight but never afraid to show the world how I felt.

Damn it! I could only curse silently as I kept my model mask on. I'm not giving up my professionalism for him. There isn't a chance in hell that I will allow him to break me again. I continued my last walk. It was the longest walk ever. I have walked the same length a couple of times already, not to mention all the platforms we've used before…still, this was the longest walk ever. What I hated about it is that, I will have to walk it another time with all the models to close up the show.

I need this night to be over. I know I will be running away. Ditching the after party isn't a bad idea but I'm leaving and heading anywhere but here and the party.

George's POV

As she walked down the catwalk, our eyes met. I knew that she wasn't expecting to see me there. Not once did I see her falter. She has grown up much. Her face remained composed. I couldn't help but smirk. Yes. Indeed she has come far. She knows what she wants in life and she works hard for it.

She looks beautiful up there. She is where she is supposed to be. From the applause around us, I knew I wasn't the only one admiring her beauty. It's amazing that after all these years she still incites butterflies in my stomach…not that I will openly admit that to anyone. I never stopped loving her and I will not give up until she knows that. Hell, I'm not giving up at all.

The final walk came and went. As the models at the backstage were preparing to chill at the after party and the designers being congratulated, naturally I tagged along. A smirk every now and then was enough for being civil. A few conversations here and there weren't as bad. But my eyes were scanning the crowd for her. I never failed in that department. I wasn't going to start now.

Maybe tonight was going to be the first night. I knew she didn't want me to see her. And true enough, I was having a _slight _trouble in finding her. I almost didn't see her but I grinned when I finally spotted her trying to leave. I smirked because I knew that as a model, she wasn't going to get away from there easily…ok I stand corrected. It was almost impossible to escape when you are one of the top models of the show. I could guess that she was definitely irked.

I made my way out before her. I decided to wait for her outside. It was impossible to get to talk to her inside, a decent talk where no boundaries held us. I waited for her and soon enough, she stumbled out. I saw her shock. It was written all over her face when she saw me. I would have made fun of her but I knew she was already pissed off with me so I through against it. I only grinned and kept myself leaned back on her car. I casually waited for her.

I saw her force herself to calm down, trying so hard not to betray anything she felt. "What are you doing out here. Shouldn't you be inside?" Came her voice as she walked and opened her trunk. She placed a few bags in and closed it shut. I knew she was making conversation.

"Shouldn't I be telling you the same thing?" I replied as I straightened out and looked straight at her.

I saw her eyes flash a momentary anger before she completely shielded off her emotions from me again.

"Look, George – what are you smiling about?"

I approached her and trapped her with my arms on either side of her. She had her back on her car. "You said my name." I said.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?"

"Hmm," I replied, invading her personal space more. She tried to get away, pressing her back harder on her car, hoping to give her some distance. "I meant what I said, Yukari. Every…single…word…"

"Please…George…don't do this…I…"

"Then tell me you don't love me."

At that moment, I saw her eyes widen and melt when I started to caress her arm. That was when I knew that I still owned her heart. She would never admit to that and would fight me but I knew the truth. Without a shadow of a doubt, I knew the truth…she still had feelings for me.

"I…don't…love…you…" She said.

"You have to do better than that." I whispered into her ear before capturing her lips with mine. I felt her body freeze before growing weak. That was when I tightened my hold on her, pulling her closer, hoping to deepen the kiss.

Yukari's POV

He was kissing me. GEORGE WAS KISSING ME! Why didn't I have the strength to push him away? As if waking up for the first time, I gathered the strength I had and pushed him away from me. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Before George could answer, I slapped him hard. I guess all the pent up anger and heartache through the years finally caught up with me. I couldn't…I didn't want to hold back. This was wrong and I knew it. I finally had a shot of happiness and I'll be damned to have him take that away from me!

"You can't just come in and out of my life when you want to! You can't just keep saying that you love me and try to take me as yours! I am engaged! Don't you know what that means?! It means that finally I am getting married to the one I love!"

"The one you love? Bull shit! You and I both know that _that _is a lie."

"Quit deluding yourself that I'm still madly in love with you, George! I am marrying Hiro! I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"Yes, you don't need to prove anything to me. You never have. You just have to convince yourself that you are in love with _Hiro _as you say." He told me. He took a breath and said in a more soothing, emotion filled voice than I ever heard him, "I screwed up, Yukari. I screwed up big time. If you love him, then fine I will let you go. But tonight, I've seen it and I've felt it. I am not letting you make the biggest mistake of your life."

He reached out to me. Touched my arm with a shadow of a touch he could only give. "Tell me you don't feel the fire when I touch you like this." He caressed my cheek before placed a ghostly kiss upon my lips. "Tell me that your heart does not beat just a little bit faster when I kiss you like this."

He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Tell me that your heart doesn't belong to me."

Damn! My insides were like being crushed and twisted all at the same time. How could he elicit such reactions from me?

Without thinking, I said, "I can't…" I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, feeling free for the first time. The feeling was like finally I could breathe again.

I felt him smile at our kiss and soon deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the need to cling on to him or else I might fall. But I doubt he would allow that to happen with his arms securely holding me up by my waist.

It felt like we were pouring everything we felt, all the years of denying our emotions, have finally come back to us, sharing it with the other. This was the truth.

I know I had made a decision right at this moment, a decision I know I would never regret. It is selfish, yes, a selfish decision because I have left Hiro. But I don't mind being selfish if it meant feeling whole and free for the first time in years.

XxXxXx

"Sis, your fiancé is at the door." My brother called out.

I walked towards the doorway and smiled. I kissed him and welcomed him. We are getting married next week and I'd be walking down the aisle wearing the most beautiful wedding gown I'd ever seen, designed and hand made by George Koizumi. During our honey moon, we would be heading to New York. We would be watching a play whose costumes were designed by George. It's a comedy but I would be crying.

They no longer would be tears of sadness but with much joy and pride because I would be in the arms of one of the world's most talented designers, eccentric but a perfect gentleman. No longer will we hide within ourselves. I would be his wife.

FIN

Wohoo!!! At last!!!! I finished the final chapter!!!! It took years I know but damn!!!! I'm so happy I finally finished it! Well anyway, I hope that you like it. I kinda wanted to twist the story and all hehe. Please do send in what you think. Thanks.

Michiko


End file.
